Gyuria Amayo
Perfil * Nombre: ヤマヨギュリア/ Amayo Gyuria * Apodos: '''Gyu Omma, Diosa, LeGYula * '''Profesión: Actriz, Cantante, Bailarina y Modelo * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Kyoto, Japón * Estatura: 160cm * Grupo sanguíneo: A * Peso: '''45kg * '''Signo zodiacal: Géminis * Agencia: WEYX Entertainment Dramas * Sweet (2017) * The Rose of Sharon Has Bloomed (KBS1, 2017) * Jang Youngsil (KBS1, 2016) * Scholar Who Walks the Night (MBC, 2015) * Secret Love (Dramacube, 2014) * Nail Shop Paris (MBC QueeN, 2013) * What is Mom? (MBC, 2012) * Reckless Family (MBC every1, 2012) * URAKARA (TV Tokyo, 2011) * Hero (MBC, 2009) * Ladies of the Palace(SBS, 2001-02) Peliculas * How to Break up with My Cat (2016) * Two Rooms, Two Nights (2016) Curiosidades * Debút: '''2001 * '''Familia. '''Madre * '''Aficiones: Lectura, ver películas. * Idiomas: Japones (fluido) e Ingles (básico). * '''Modelo a seguir: '''Madonna * Es la única hija de la popular actriz de doblaje de voz * Los fans la llaman Diosa,debido a su belleza física y hermosa voz. * Hace su debut en los musicales en el 2011 con el musical 200 Pounds Beauty. * Fue sometida a una cirugia para eliminar los nódulos y los pólipos que se encontraron en sus cuerdas vocales. * Su amiga dijo que Gyuria nunca se cansa de verse al espejo, incluso por un día entero. Sólo la existencia de un grano hace que se mire al espejo durante 40 minutos. * Antes de su carrera como cantante, fue una niña actriz y modelo. * Fue trainee de LM. * Fue invitada especial para los eventos Show Kase -Noche de Kpop- junto la banda electro-indie From The Airport, el día 19 de noviembre en Cancún, Mexico. * El día 21 de noviembre llegó a Lima, Perú junto con From The Airport presentándose en el evento Noche de Jpop, organizado por la Embajada de Japón en Perú. * El tema “The Little Prince”, el cual contó con la colaboración del grupo indie From the Airport, entró al Top 20 en la lista de Billboard de las mejores canciónes de K-Pop del 2015, ocupando el puesto 18 de la misma. * El 15 de Enero del 2016, dejo de ser parte de PJ Talent * Gyuria se presentará en la premiere de la pelicula "Misbehavior" este 3 de Enero. * La cuenta oficial de Gyuria en twitter, compartió la información de que Gyuria tendrá su segundo fanmeeting en Japón este 30 de Abril. * Gyuria estará en el drama "We are the TONG!" * Gyuri ha sido designada como embajadora del programa "World Share". * En el fanmmeting que Gyuria hará en Japón llamado 『GYURIA JAPAN OFFICIAL FANCLUB 1st FANMEETING 2017』 (que será en Abril), se anunciará el nombre del fandom que todos su fans elijan a partir de este 14 de Marzo al 28. Para votar el requisito es ser miembro de su club de fans. Categoría:Idol Categoría:AActriz Categoría:Nacidos en 1988 Categoría:WEYX Entertainment Categoría:ACantante Categoría:ASolista